User talk:Captainmike/archive 2007
--The Doctor 14:51, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Linking Hi Captainmike, I couldn't help but notice that you've linked beard and cramps on a couple of articles. You probably don't know this but we had a discussion over these articles when they were added several months ago (see here and here) and we decided as a community to delete them. However, if you feel that these have a place here, then please feel free to suggest them on our votes for undeletion page. Thanks :-). --The Doctor 14:51, 9 February 2007 (UTC) :Of course, the links to our policies and guidelines are here. With regard to the personal attacks against you, I have only just had time to read the threads where they were made and will be mentioning it on Seventy's talk page momentarilly. We don't wish to scare anybody off from this wiki whatsoever. The bulk of us are friendly people who are willing to help anybody out, yet in any situation you get the odd few who aren't. --The Doctor 15:17, 9 February 2007 (UTC) WHAT ARE YOU DOING?? Why are you changing all the Categories?? What is your plan??? Cmdr Ljungberg 15:52, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :I explained my plan at user talk:the doctor. -- Captain M.K.B. 15:53, 28 February 2007 (UTC) ::Also, i found a category tree talk page to register that there wre details needing to be worked out with my plan. in specific, i listed the concerns on my userpage. -- Captain M.K.B. 17:15, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Nomination for Admin Hey mike, I've nominated you to become an admin. I hope you accept, and if you do, I wish you luck. (-: --The Doctor 22:24, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Minor Edits Mike, do you think that when doing small stuff like rearranging categorys that youy can check the "This is a minor edit" box? When I look at the "Recent Changes" page, I tend to use the "Ignore minor edits" function, which is useless if the box hasn't been checked. Thanx! BTW, IIRC, there is a Vulcan pizzaria in either Spock's World or The Vulcan Academy Murders. --Turtletrekker 07:23, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :Good advice, thanks. I think the latter had a pizzeria, they also mentioned Andorian pizza in that novel. -- Captain M.K.B. 13:05, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Recent revisions I'm sorry but have you read any of the Crucible novels? It has been stated by the writers and editors that these novels are in a different continuity to the other novels. Take the visit to Starbase 20 for example. The Enterprise goes there immediately after leaving to be refitted at the Antares Fleet Yards. However, My Brother's Keeper and Harbinger have the Enterprise leaving Delta Vega, proceeding to Starbase 33 where Kirk is debriefed, and then heading for Vanguard for repairs. Now there is a contradition in Harbinger that stated that Vanguard was the first starbase they encountered, but that can be retconned away. Once the Enterprise departs Vanguard they head for Earth where the funeral of Gary Mitchell is conducted. While you could retcon the fact that the Enterprise docked at Starbase 20 enroute to Earth, and then proceeded to the Antares Yards, fair enough, but it isn't our job to reconcile events. Two more big contradictions are the destruction of the Guardian of Forever in 2270 and the death of Dr. McCoy in 2366. These events can't be reconciled, and if the intentions of the author is to base it in a separate continuity which draws on information from the episodes and movies, then that's they way it is. --The Doctor 14:22, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :I think the articles need to point this out then -- and use proper POV (like a separate subsection or a background note pointing this out). The "all-italics" didn't explain any of that to me. -- Captain M.K.B. 17:09, 14 March 2007 (UTC) ::You're right, I apologise for my overreaction. I originally wrote the article at 3:44 in the morning, and this dreaded cold is making me crazy. --The Doctor 00:12, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :It was needed info, doc -- after all, i was completely unaware of the My Brother's Keeper reference to Starbase 33 and the "Harbinger" reference to Starbase 47. All three are contradictory, and should be noted as such. -- Captain M.K.B. 00:27, 15 March 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry. Won't do it again )-: --The Doctor 00:29, 15 March 2007 (UTC)